RAW 021014
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Look into what one Haylie Trudel does during an episode of Monday Night Raw. *I know the excuse of a summary sucks; I'm getting back into writing WWE fanfiction (look at the beginning of the one shot for more info) so bear with me on that, okay?*


**Me: Yeah I know I said that I haven't been using this site for the amount of time that I have not been using it and had planned on not using it anymore BUT! I decided to throw that away and retry to get back into writing WWE fanfiction; it's been a while for me so I will apologize if anything seems a bit (or way) off and anything just doesn't make the least bit sense. Please read and review :)**

**.x.**

**February 10, 2014  
Staples Center  
Los Angeles, California**

I let out a sigh and ran a hand down my mouth. "Tell me how have I not gone absolutely bat-shit crazy? Really just tell me how,"

Sydney Cardona let out a laugh as the two were hanging out in my locker room as another episode of Monday Night Raw was currently going on. "How long have you been asking that question to yourself for the time that you've been in this business?" Sydney asked.

"With the stuff that Creative had to put me through and what I had to go through out of the ring, a whole lot," I said as I looked up at her.

"Speaking off stuff happening to you away from the ring, where's that cutie you call your daughter?" Sydney asked. "Haven't seen her in forever; last time was at her first birthday party,"

"That was because you were injured for then until mid-January last month due to having injuries that you suffered because you were being such a total dumbass," I pointed out with a joking tone in my voice when I said the word 'total dumbass'.

"In defence to that it was Matt's (Zack Ryder) idea for me to do something stupid to get my ankle injury," Sydney said referring to her husband Matt who she's been with for a year and five months. "Need to blame anyone for that, blame him,"

"Nonetheless to answer your question Kyla's with Randy right now," I said.

Sydney displayed a 'you serious' look on her face. "Seriously?" She asked. "After what's been going on lately with him?"

"Yeah. He's technically the main father figure in her life since Bryan (Daniel Bryan) is barely there all thanks to that skank Rachel," I pointed out. "And Randy actually wants to be in Kyla's life which is just an added bonus," I added.

"Hate her…still," Sydney muttered underneath her breath as she was talking about Rachel. "But still though? You and Randy are _still_ together? Even after what has been going on with him with the Authority and stuff?"

"Yeah we're still together. I mean, look at the other guys that I've been with in Mike (The Miz) and Bryan?" I asked. "When you compare to who they are with Randy, it'll be easy to say that I'll stick with Randy for as long as I can,"

Sydney opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying, "Actually you got a good point there," A knock was heard on the locker room door. "Who is it?" Sydney asked loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"_Cardona you know who it is," _Randy said. "_Can you open up please?"_

Sydney looked over at me and said to me, "You ask why you haven't gone insane. I ask if your love life is the most insane thing about you," before walking up to the door and letting Randy with Kyla in his arms in the locker room. "Aww is that Kyla?" Sydney asked when she caught sight of the almost two year old.

"Yeah. She was a bit fussy earlier but I guess seeing her mom made her better," Randy said as he handed Kyla over to me.

"She's so adorable it's not even funny," Sydney said.

Looking up at her I asked, "Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"Remind me why I got placed in a match against Jade?" Sydney asked. "She's just…ugh I can't even think of any words to describe her,"

"Don't ask me; ask the people who think of the matches," I said.

"Wish me luck," Sydney said as she walked out of the locker room.

As soon as the locker room door closed I said to Randy, "Look I know what you're going to say so drop it,"

"What was I going to say?" Randy asked as he took the spot that Sydney was in a few moments ago.

"About how I shouldn't be in the Chamber match when the pay per view rolls around," I said. "Have you forgotten about the matches that I've been in since I came into the WWE? Think I can take on the Chamber,"

"Hope you know the reason why I don't want you in there is because I want you to not be hurt right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah of course. But I've been in the ring with pretty much everyone who's going to be in the Chamber; the actual Chamber itself is just going to be an element of surprise," Haylie said. "And besides, who wouldn't want to see the Trudel siblings face off in the ring against each other," Randy opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by saying, "Besides my parents. They're still upset over how Courtney left,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "Don't know if that makes any bit sense but it's true. But the point is that I'll be fine in the Chamber. In fact, I might possibly come out and take those titles from you," A sly smirk appeared across my face.

"Okay I can admit that you are a good wrestler _but _you take the WWE World Heavyweight championship from me, don't think that you can do that,"

"Yes she can!" Kyla stated. I let out a light laugh as Randy gave her a very jokingly 'seriously' look on his face. "Mommy's gonna win!" Kyla added.

"She's got a point there," I said. "But I'll be fine in the Chamber come when the match happens. Trust me on this okay?" I asked.

"What if you get hurt?"

"One, kind of bound to happen anyways no matter who are you. Two if I get hurt than you can say 'I told you so' over and over again as long as you like,"

"Okay got a deal,"

"But enough about the Chamber; ready for tonight against Cena?" I asked.

"Yeah," Randy replied.

"Would you want me to accompany you to the ring?" I offered.

"What kind of question is that of course I want you to,"

I caught glimpse of the TV and saw that it was Sydney's match against Jade. "I'm assuming it's up next right? Haven't got a chance to look at the card other than when I'm supposed to be doing something,"

"Yeah it is,"

I got up out of my seat with Kyla in my arms. "Guess we should be getting ready to get out there after the Sydney/Jade match right?" Randy nodded his head in a 'yes' motion. "Going to see if any of the Divas that's not a part of the 'Total Divas' would want to take care of Kyla for the time being. I'll meet you by the curtain okay?"

"'Kay no problem," Randy said as we gave each other a quick kiss. "Love you,"

"Love you to,"


End file.
